North Rusanian Military
The North Rusanian Military is a faction in Just Cause 4: North Rusan. Description They are the official armed forces of the country of North Rusan. Their motto is Semper paratus, or Latin for always prepared. They are... surprisingly quite friendly to people. What they don't tolerate however, is rebels and thieves. And Rico if he attacks them. The North Rusanian Police Department works with them. Despite having three different branches, the military retains most of the same uniforms (as per game mechanics). The North Rusanian Army is... the ground element of the military. The North Rusanian Navy is... the naval element of the military. The North Rusanian Air Force is... the air element of the military. Special forces can appear in any of these but have their own black fatigues. Unit types Grunts Recruits are called grunts. They have little to no training experience. They are armed with either the C47G Lion assault rifle, T421 Rabbit submachine gun, or P110 Mouse pistol. On rare instances, they can be seen wielding the AA-99 Cobra rocket launcher or GBT 5 Leopard sniper rifle. Elites Elites are better equipped and more armored than grunts. They are equipped with a wide variety of weapons, including the S121 Bull shotgun, C1A5 Tiger assault rifle, MG76 Storm machine gun, as well as the AA-99 Cobra and GBT 5 Leopard. Commanders As the name suggests, commanders are leaders of units of the military. These soldiers are few in number, but command large amounts of soldiers. They always have a squad of grunts or elites defending them, and are themselves equipped with a B1A1 Liger assault rifle. Some of these soldiers have to be killed in order to complete a military base. Special Forces Special forces are the most elite members of the military. Some of them fought in the 1992 invasion of North Rusan, and are battle hardened war veterans. They are all equipped with the MG76 Storm machine gun. *VI Praetorian Regiment **This unit saw action on the beaches of North Rusan during the 1992 invasion. **These soldiers wear a combination of brown and black combat fatigues, and are only seen staffing four military bases. *IX Centuria Regiment **This unit saw action throughout North Rusan during the 1992 invasion. **These soldiers wear a combination of white and black combat fatigues, and are only seen staffing four military bases. *XVII Grenadiers Legion **This unit is the most elite of the special forces, having almost all its members fight in the 1992 Invasion of North Rusan all over North Rusan. **These soldiers wear completely black combat fatigues, staff two military bases, and show up during heat level 5. **They are tasked with protecting the President, Adolf Columbus, at all means possible. **These soldiers also use the AA-99 Cobra in addition to the MG76 Storm. Vehicles The military utilizes a small amount of vehicles, partly because of the nation's small size. *CS Dominator - Very rare helicopter that is armored with Mriyum armor. Very difficult to take down, and is armed with four machine guns and six missile pods. *CS Superior - Helicopter that is armed with missiles and machine guns, and can transport soldiers. Serves as the primary helicopter of the North Rusanian Air Force. *MV Carrier - Carries soldiers of the North Rusanian Army. Can sometimes be seen with a mounted MG76 Storm. *MV Transporter - Can either transport soldiers, or sometimes be seen transporting other materials. *Triton Low - Patrol boat for the North Rusanian Navy. Armed with a mounted MG76 Storm. *Triton Phalanx - Slightly more armored patrol boat for the North Rusanian Navy. Comes with dual mounted MG76 Storms and sometimes, for no apparent reason, a AA-99 Cobra rocket launcher. *Urga Air - Primary plane for the North Rusanian Air Force. Armed with bombs and homing missiles. *Urga Giant - Transport plane that can drop paratroopers. These paratroopers are elites armed with the MG76 Storm machine gun. Enemies *Free North Rusan - The military does not tolerate rebels (even though morale is apparently so low defections can happen). *Lord's North Rusanian Army - Same reason as above (cannot defect to this faction). *Traitors of North Rusan - Deserters are not tolerated. Trivia *All credit to User:UsernamehereCustoms for making the flag Category:Content Category:Factions Category:North Rusan